Baby Eddie and Baby Bella story
by emily007
Summary: Discover what life is like for baby Edward, Bella, Jacob and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – EDWARD'S POV – JACOB

"Bala" I whispered. I stood up in my cot and looked over to see were my Bella was. I could see her lying there asleep. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just sat there watching her dream peacefully. I heard her moan and then her eyes fluttered open and landed on me.

"Eddie" She squealed. Bella was the only person who was aloud to call me Eddie, just like I was the only one who was aloud to call her Belly.

"Bala hunga" I asked. She nodded and tried to unlock the bars just like I do. Mom always left the cots undone because she new I liked to check on Bella when she's asleep at night. She couldn't seem to unlock it. I clicked mine open and then jumped down and then I raced over to Bella's cot and opened hers. I held onto her by the waist and helped her get down. We walked to the door and walked through and down the flight of stairs that led into the lounge.

I was a year older than Bella. I was 3 and Bella was 2. Our parents were best friends. Until Bella's mum died when she gave birth to Bella. Her dad got depressed and committed suicide. My mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle adopted Bella and we all became very close with her, especially me.

"Ah, good-morning you two" Mom said as we entered the kitchen.

"Ha Mamma" I said while Bella waved to mom. We waddled into the family room and we climbed up onto the couch and started to watch Playhouse Disney. Bella's eyes were fixed on the TV while I just sat there staring at her.

"Kids breakfast it ready" Mom called from the kitchen. Bella jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen with me following behind her. I walked over to our high chairs to see that mum had already put Bella in hers.

"Oh kids. Jacob's coming to stay the night because his parents are leaving for there honeymoon.

"Yahh" Bella screamed happily. I moaned and then started to eat my cereal while Bella ate hers.

"Par?" Bella asked suddenly. Mom looked at her and then smiled.

"Maybe later Bella" Mom said before she went back to cooking her and dad's breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – EDWARDS POV – FIGHTING

After we finished breakfast mum changed us into some clean clothes. I was wearing some small jeans and a shirt while Bella was wearing a frilly dress that suited her.

We walked down stairs just in time to see Jacob standing there with a smile planted on his face. Bella rushed up and hugged Jacob who was a month older than Bella.

"Ha Bwella" Jacob huffed into Bella's hair.

"Ha Jakey" Bella squealed.

They let go of each other and ran into the living room. I walked in there and sat down on the other side of Bella. She turned and smiled at me.

"Jacob come and say goodbye to your mum and dad" Mom called out from the hallway.

"No" Jacob huffed. Bella looked shocked and ran to the door to say goodbye with Jacob following behind. He followers her like a shadow. I sat there and watched Jo Jo's circus, which was Bella's favourite show. I learned to like it ever since she started watching TV.

They ran back in and Bella came and sat down next to me.

"Eddie we Belwa's baba?" Bella asked me with tears forming in her eyes. I thought for a minute then jumped off the couch and ran into dad's study and found Bella's doll lying on the ground. I ran back to the living room were I found Jacob hugging a crying Bella. I jumped up on the couch and handed it to Bella.

"Her Bella" I said to her. She looked up and grabbed her doll and hugged it to her chest.

"Tank who Eddie" She said before giving me a peck on the check. My eyes lit up as soon as she did that.

"Bewa" Jacob said sadly. He looked at Bella and Bella sighed. She reached over and gave Jacob a peck on the cheek too. He smiled and then went back to watching TV.

"MAMMA" Bella screamed.

"Wa wro?" I asked her frantically.

"MAMMA" Bella screamed again. Mom came running down the hall and up to the couch were she picked up a crying Bella.

"What's wrond hunny?" Mom asked her.

"Dada" She cried into her chest.

"Oh hunny. Daddy's in the kitchen. Do you want to see him?" mom said. Bella nodded and snuggled into Mom's chest. They walked into the kitchen were dad was.

I went back to watching TV just like Jacob.

"I dun lik ya" I said to him as I continued to watch TV.

"I dun lik ya eva" Jacob replied.

"Ma Bella" I said to him while raising my voice a little.

"Ma Bella" Jacob screamed back at me. I heard Bella screaming in the kitchen. I ran in there to find Bella being tickled by dad who was laughing with her. Her laugh was like Bells to me.

Once dad had stopped, Bella decided that we should go to the park which was a couple of minutes away from the house. We all agreed and put our coat on just like dad did when he left for work a couple of minutes ago.

We walked down the road to find no one at the park. Bella ran up to the swings and hopped on while Mom buckled her in.

"EDDIE" Bella squealed.

"Pus" She screamed. I ran over to her and pushed her on the swing. She was laughing so hard.

"Eddie tur" Bella screamed.

"Yea" I said. Mom unbuckled her and helped her out of the seat while putting me in. Bella began pushing me and I went higher and higher until I head a cry coming from the slide where I saw Jacob lying there face down in the mud. I began to laugh until Bella gave me the, _be quite _look. She raced over there just like mom did and began to help him up. Bella gave him a hug then helped him wipe off all of the mud that was covering his clothes.

"Alright kids we'd better go home now, it's lunch time" Mom said to us an hour later.

We all nodded our heads and continued to walk home. I grabbed Bella's right hand while Jacob grabbed Bella's left hand. We walked down the road until we saw the perfect, white house called our home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – EDWARDS POV

Mum opened the front door and let us in.

"Kids I'm going to be out the back if you need anything" Mum said before shutting the door.

We sat on the couch while I grabbed the remote and turned on Jo Jo's Circus marathon. Bella squealed as it came on. Her mouth was hanging open the whole way through the series.

By series number 4 she was laying down with her head on my lap while her feet in Jacobs. She was snoring softly with her head tucked into my chest. I smiled, but Jacob noticed.

"Le Bwella alon" He sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Na gwon ta hapin" I said back to him while going back to watching my Bella sleep. Jacob was about to say something back but mum came in.

"Oh Bella, she gets so tired sometimes" Mum laughed as she made her way over to us. She picked Bella up and carried her up to our room. Me and Jacob just sat there looking at each other until mum came back down.

"Kids do you want a snack?" She asked. We both nodded and walked with her to the kitchen. She gave us a juice box and some apple. Once we had finished the sky started to turn grey and it started to rain.

_**Half and hour later**_

"EDDIE" Someone screamed from upstairs, Bella. I raced up to our room to see Bella sitting in her cot hugging her blanket and stuffed pig, Wilber.

"Eddie" She whimpered.

"Wa happen?" Jacob said as he came into the room wearing his spider - man P'J's.

"Nathin. Go bat a swep" I roughly said to him. He snorted and then came and sat on the bean bag that was lying in the middle of the room.

"Eddie" She whispered as I took her out of the cot and into my arms. She snuggled into my chest. Another shot of lightening hit the farm near our house. She screamed and started to cry again.

"Edward maybe you should bring Bella downstairs near the fireplace and keep her warm" Mum said as she entered the room.

I nodded and carried her down the stairs. Mum brought down the bean bag and sat in front of the big marble fire place. I sat down in it and let Bella lie down on top of me. I grabbed the blanket that was on the nearest couch and placed it over her.

"Loud" She wimpered into my chest. I rubbed circles into her back which always calmed her down.

"I na Bells, it culd Thunda an litning" I said to her.

"Tunda a litnin" She whispered.

"Ye. Thunda is loud and litning is bite" I whispered into her hair.

"Kids come and drink some hot chocolate" Mum called from the kitchen. I got up with Bella and held her hand until we got to the kitchen where there were some biscuits and hot chocolate's on the table.

Mum helped Bella into her high chair while I got into mine. After she did Bella's she helped Jacob into his. We ate and drank until 7.00pm when mum said that we all better go to bed.

"Dadda" Bella moaned.

"Bella, daddy is coming home late tonight" Mum said to her and she washed Bella's empty cup.

"Kay" she said while she yawned at the same time.

"Come on we'd better get you all to bed" Mum laughed as all of our eyes started to droop. She carried Bella and then placed her in her cot. Mum kissed my forehead while I got into my cot and then left the room with Jacob snoring in her arms.

"Nigh, nigh Eddie" She whispered as I climbed out of my cot and walked over to hears.

"Nigh, high Bella" I said as I kissed he forehead as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

EDWARDS POV

I woke up to find Bella gone. I quickly climbed out of the cot and ran down stairs to find Bella sitting on the couch watching TV again. I looked around to see if Jacob was near. He wasn't, he must be still asleep. I walked over to the couch and climbed up next to her. She looked over at me then crushed me into a hug. I could feel her lips on the side of my neck. I put my arms around her and then straightened up.

"Eddie wat ja ja cercas wef bwella?" Bella asked. I nodded my head and let her lye on my chest while she giggled at the TV screen.

"Oh Edward you're up. Do you know where Jacob is?" Dad asked as he came and sat down next to me. Bella looked up from her program and climbed across my lap and onto dads. He bounced her up and down, which was to childish for me, but if Bella liked it, so did i.

"BWELLA!!" Someone screamed from upstairs. Mum ran up to see what had happened just like dad had. He sat Bella on the couch who looked at me in confusion.

"Bella, com ge brekfas" I said to her as I grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen with her. I opened the fridge to see Bella's juice cup sitting in the fridge door. I grabbed it and walked over to Bella who was leaning on the cupboard. Her eyes widened up as soon as she saw the cup in my hands. She waddled over to me and grabbed it from me. I could still hear Jacob crying for Bella upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UPSTAIRS **

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up in a soft, white bed. I jumped off the bed and waddled into Edwards and Bella's room. I would kill to at least be able to sleep in the same room as my Bella.

I walked in to find both of there beds empty. I ran over to Bella's and cried out for her name, hoping that she was just hiding from me. I could feel the tears falling over my eyes. I could hear someone running up the stairs, I ran to the door to see if it was Bella, but it wasn't. It's was Esme and Carlisle. Esme picked me up and cuddled me to her chest.

"Bella" I wined. Carlisle laughed. I looked at him, then narrowed my eyes.

"Bella's downstairs with Edward. Do you want to go see them?" Esme asked. I nodded and she carried me down the stairs and into the lounge where I saw Bella resting her head on Edwards chest. I ran over to Edward and hit him with my fist. I hit him in the balls. He fell off the couch.

"EDDIE" Bella screamed. She jumped off the couch and huddled over a crying Edward. I laughed to myself.

"JAKEY WA WAS DA FA?" She cried. I could see tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Belly, no cry" I said as I went over to hug her. She pushed me away and hugged Edward to her chest.

"Eddie" She whispered.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said as he walked into the room. He saw Edward lying on the ground with Bella hugging him. He ran over to see if he was alright.

"Jacob. Did you do this?" He asked me calmly. I nodded and started to cry. He came over and carried me upstairs. He walked into his study and closed the door behind us.

"Jacob why did you hit Edward?" He asked me.

"Eward wa hagn bwella" I cried. He laughed softly.

"I have a feeling that you like Bella. Am I correct?" He asked me. I nodded and blushed.

"Well it looked like you have some competing to do. It looks like Edward likes Bella too." Carlisle said. I nodded and straightened up.

"I think you'd better go apologize to Edward." He said.

I breathed in and out and waddled out of the room and downstairs to see Bella lying down with Edward's head resting on her lap while she was rubbing his head while he had his eyes closed.

"It hur Belly" He moaned. She frowned and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes swung open and looked at Bella who was smiling. He smiled back at her then noticed me standing there.

"Soy Eward" I mumbled. He nodded while Bella smiled.

"Jo Jo?" She asked. Edward nodded and turned on TV and we sat together watching TV. I'm going to win my Bella's heart. And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jake's POV

It was horrible. Edward was always around Bella. He never left her alone. At least Carlisle was on my side. Or at least I think he was…

"BWELLA" I yelled through the house.

"JAKEY" She yelled back. Her voice came from the kitchen. Bella was sitting in her high chair with Edward next to her holding her hand. She waved at me and then pated the high chair next to her. Esme helped me in and gave me a bottle of juice and some chopped up toast.

"Mama. We ga ta hosital?" She asked Esme who smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure daddy would want to see you. We could make him a yummy lunch and take it up to him" She said while Bella started bouncing in her seat.

THREE HOURS LATER: 12.00

EDWARD'S POV

We hoped into the car with Bella in the middle. Half way there her stomach grumbled. She started laughing hard out which caused the whole car to fill with laughter. Jacob was looking out the window with a flat face.

"Wha wrang Jakey?" She asked as she played with his hair.

"Nufin" He replied as he continued to watch the cars drive past us.

"Jakey tal Bwella wa wrong naw" She said in a stern voice. He turned around and faced her.

"I mes Bwella" He mumbled. Her face fell and she leant across and gave him a hug. He turned to me and pocked his tongue out at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then Esme hoped out and opened the door. Bella couldn't walk very well so I had to hold her hand, and stupid Jacob thought it would be ok if he helped.

I can't believe that he actually thinks that he is going to win Bella's heart against mine. Never going to happen. And I'm going to make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – FIGHT FOR BELLA

JACOB'S POV

Once we came back from the hospital Bella became tired and fell asleep halfway home. Edward had his head on Bella's lap while I sat there awake.

"Jacob what's the matter?" Esme asked.

"I luv Bwella" I mumbled. Esme smiled and then nodded.

"Everyone has there childhood crushes. And I guess Bella has to people who are crushing on her at the same time" Esme said. She pulled into the driveway. Edward woke up and carried Bella out of the car.

He took her upstairs and let her lie down.

Edward walked back downstairs and sat on the other sofa across from me.

"Ya shudnt lik Bwella" Edward said. I looked at him and smirked.

"Ya shudnt lik Bwella" I Replied.

"How bou we figh fa her" Edward said. I looked at him and then nodded. This was going to be so easy.

EDWARD'S POV

So, me and the mutt was going to do stuff to impress my Bella. I was going to win, for a starters, I live with her. Second, she's known me for her whole life. She trusts me and knows that I would never hurt her.

I could tell that Jacob was jealous that I got to sleep in the same room as here. And I was, of course.

I just remembered. Emmett and Jazz were coming over today. I ran up to our room and slowly opened the door to find Bella sitting in her cot wide awake.

"EDDIE" Bella yelled. I laughed and walked over to her. I took her out of the cot and reminded her that Emmy Bear and Jazz shoes were coming over today. She squealed and started to crawl around our room picking u stuff and putting it away.

Once we had done Jacob came in.

"Wo sad ya cud cum in here?" I sneered as Bella crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I cam ta sqe Bwella" He explained. He kissed her head and her cheeks went a dark shade of red. She crawled away and grabbed her doll.

We walked downstairs just in time to see Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

EDWARD'S POV

I brought Bella downstairs and she got hugged by Jasper and Emmett tightly.

"Ha ca I tal ya sumfin?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and nodded. I brought them into the kitchen with Bella following behind.

"Bwella do ya wana ga an wat jo jo circus?" I asked her she nodded and crawled into the living room. I turned to the boys and they were both looking back at me.

"Lo, I luv Bwella an sa dos Jacob. I wan age Bwella ta lov me" I explained to them. They both smirked and then we started planning.

BELLA'S POV

I've been sitting here for more than an hour and Edward still hasn't come back for me. I hoped off the couch and out the back door and I saw Jake picking flowers. I crawled up to him and sat down next to him.

"Ha Bwella. I pic des fa ya" He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek and took the flowers from him.

"BWELLA" Someone behind me yelled, Edward. I shook my head and continued to talk to Jake.

"Do ya wanna ga ou ta dina wi me?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. Edward run over to me and grabbed my arm.

"EDDIE LE GA" I yelled. He didn't he just held on tighter. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I grabbed my arm out of his and I suddenly heard a smash and then loads of glass fall on top of me.

"BELLA" Jacob and Sam screamed together. I could feel blood dripping down my arm.

"MAMA" I yelled. "DADA"

Mum came running outside and saw the mess and ran over to me who was sitting in the middle of shattered glass.

"Shh, baby what happened?" She asked me. I shook her head and continued to cry into mums shoulder.

"Boys hop into the car I'm going to take Bella to the hospital" Mum said. I sniffed and then remembered that daddy would be there.

"DADDY" I squealed. Mum laughed and nodded.

Before we had left mum had raped a piece of cloth around my arm to stop the bleeding.

She lifted me out of the car and literally ran into the hospital.

"We need to see Dr. Cullen now" Mummy said. The lady looked at me and then gasped.

"He's with a patient now but I will let him know what has happened" She said before she rushed away into an office.

A few minutes later dad came out with his patient and said goodbye to her and came over to us.

"Dada" I whimpered. He took me into his arms and started to rock me to sleep.

EDWARDS POV

Dad took the sleeping Bella into his office and but a massive bandage on Bella arm and then turned to face me and Jacob.

"Would someone like to tell me what happened to Bella" He said as he looked down to his sleeping daughter who was softly snoring in his arms.

I looked at Jacob and narrowed my eyes just like he did to me.

"Boys, This is getting silly. I know you both love Bella and all but you are just hurting her, I think you should just stay friends with her until you and Bella are older" Dad said. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. I nodded and so did he. It shouldn't be that hard to stay friends with Bella. I mean, is it?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – Doctor Eddie

EDWARD'S POV

I can't, I can't, I can't. It's to hard not to love Bella. She is just so cute. Her shinny, long hair and her light brown eyes. I can't stand it, I have to be with her. She is the most precious thing I have ever had and now dad say's that she can't be with me.

But I am glad that Bella forgave me about the whole grabbing wrist thing. It was all my fault with the glass and all, if I hadn't of grabbed her arm so tightly then I wouldn't of made her cry and injure herself. Her whole arm is wrapped in a plaster because of the huge graze that's cut down the middle.

But, besides that, Jacob went home last night. But the bad thing is that I have to go back to kindy.

I was wearing my jeans and my buttoned up shirt that Bella had gotten me when she went shopping with mum the other day. I grabbed my back pack and walked upstairs and saw Bella sitting in her cot playing with her toys.

"Eddie we ya goning?" She asked as she spotted my back pack on my back. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Um goin ta kwindy" I replied.

"Kwindy?" She said. I nodded and she smiled. "Cwan Bwella ga?" She asked me. I frowned and shook my head.

"Snorry Belly Bean, your ta little ta ga. I'll say ya afta kindy kay?" I said to her. She nodded. I opened her cot and she jumped into my arms. And do you see why I can't resist her. She's just so adorable. I carried her downstairs and saw mum and dad sitting in the kitchen talking to each other.

"Eddie wez grwanny?" Bella asked me. I looked at her and frowned.

"Granny's iz in haven" I responded. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go, Edward?" Dad asked as I placed Bella in mum's arms.

"MAMMA" Bella giggled as mum continued to tickle Bella's stomach.

"Yeah" I said. He nodded and kissed mum.

"Ewwy" Bella squealed as she covered her eyes with her small hands. I smiled and kissed Bella's cheek and left with dad. Mum followed us to the front door and stopped and waited for us to leave.

I waved to them just like dad did. I felt like a big boy going to work with dad. I've been to work with dad before and it was awesome. Bella kept calling me Doctor Eddie because dad works at the hospital and I helped out for a day.

I love Bella. And I can't help it.

**OMG. Edward 'loves' Bella. But granny, aka: Esme's mum is in heaven. :(**

**Now, don't think that Jacob is going to be completely out of the story yet. He's going to come back in soon. YAYY!!! Or maybe your saying BOOO? Who knows…bye for now**

**Emily007**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - HOSPITAL

BELLA'S POV

I sat on the floor in the living room while mum sat there watching me.

"Mama, wez Eddie?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Edward's at kindy darling" She said. I nodded. "We should actually go and pick him up now. Come on" She said as she picked me up, while trying not to hurt my arm.

We hoped into the car and I sat in my car seat and we drove off.

JACOB'S POV

I saw Edward sitting across the room from me with all of my friends around him laughing and talking.

First he steals Bella away from me and now he's stealing my friends to. That's it, I am going to hurt him, badly.

EDWARD'S POV

I saw Jacob looking over at us and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was sitting alone in the corner.

The bell rang and we all packed up and we walked outside and lined up waiting for our parents to pick us up. I waited next to Emmett while Jasper was on my other side.

"EDDIE" I heard someone squealed. I looked over and saw little Bella coming towards us. Every one of the parents were all whispering 'adorable' and 'cute'. I smiled and hugged Bella. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I noticed that Jacob was the only one standing there.

"MAMMA" Bella cried.

"What's wrong honey" She asked. Bella pointed to Jacob who was sitting there looking around for his parents.

"Oh dear" She mumbled. Mum walked over to Jacob and knelt down beside him.

"Where's your mum, Jacob?" She asked him. He shrugged and started to cry. Bella hoped down and crawled over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I – don – na – we – ma – mama – iz" He cried. Bella played with his hair while Jacob cried into her shoulder.

"I'll call her" Mum said. She pulled out her phone and was about to dial some numbers when someone started to ring her.

"Hello" She said. All of a sudden she started crying. The teacher came up at her and started to asked her what was wrong she just shook her head and pulled us towards the car.

"Come on kids we have to get to the hospital" She said. She put us all in the car and once Bella saw mum crying she started to cry to.

"Wa wrong Bwella" I said as I hugged her to my chest. I rock her back and forth and she quickly fell asleep.

"Ezme wa wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, don't worry hun" Mum said as we pulled into the hospital. What's going on?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – DEATH SUCKS **

**EDWARD'S POV**

Mum pulled us into the hospital and we sat in the waiting room until I saw Dad come out.

"I'm sorry darling we couldn't save any of them" dad whispered. Mum started crying into my dad's chest while he just kept whispering stuff to her.

"Dadda, wa goin on?" Bella asked. Carlisle breathed in and walked over to Jacob and bent down to his level.

"Jacob, your parents have been in a bad accident" Dad said. Jacob started to cry even harder now. "And they didn't make it" Dad said. Wait, does that mean there dead. They can't be. I feel so bad now, I've been so mean to Jacob and now his parents are dead.

Dad brought Jacob on to his lap and started to hug him.

We sat there for ages with Mum and Jacob crying while dad trying to comfort them both. I then noticed that Bella was crying.

"Jakeys mama and papa gon ly granny" Bella cried. I nodded. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and cried with them. I knew dad wanted to cry but he also wanted to stay strong for mum and Jacob. I kept Bella calm while Dad tried to help Jacob and Mum.

When mum stopped crying she lifted her head from dad's shoulder and came over to me and took Bella off me.

"Are ok baby?" She asked Bella. Bella rubbed her eyes and nodded. She looked over to me.

"Are you ok sweaty?" She said. I nodded and shrugged.

"Um hungy" Jacob said.

"Do you want to take the kids down to the cafeteria while I get, um, you know, get them ready" Dad said. Mum nodded and took Jacob's hand and carried Bella in her arms while I walked along next to Jacob.

I ordered a chocolate cake while Jacob ordered a pie and Bella ordered a kids pack.

"Kids I'll be back in a minute, I have to go talk to your dad for a minutes, don't let Bella out of your sight" She said to us and walked off towards dad.

"Jacob" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"I'm swory" I said. He nodded his head. "Ah men fa evervyting. Fa bein men ta ya and fa now" I said sadly.

"Tankz Eward" He said. We hugged and Bella started to clap her hands and squeal.

"FWENDS" She yelled. Mum and dad came back in and mum looked like she had been crying again and sat down and looked at Bella who was still yelling.

"Bella why are you yelling?" Dad asked. She stopped and looked at dad.

"Eddie and Jakey ah fwends gain" She said happily.

"That's good. Now Bella how would you like to come and get your cast taken off?" Dad asked her. She nodded constantly the whole way to dad's office.

Dad told mum to take us three home and get some rest. He said that he would contact the rest of Jacob's family and tell them. He said goodbye to us and told mum that he would be home late. She nodded and we walked back to the car hand in hand, Bella in the middle, Jacob on the right and me on the left. Happy as Larry…for now.

**THAT WAS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE HAD TO WRITE. I WAS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS WHEN I WROTE IT. I HATE WRITING DEATH STORIES. BUT I STILL HAVE TO DO THE FUNERAL *sigh* I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT A NON-SAD FUNERAL, BUT I CAN'T HOLD ANY PROMISES. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Emily007**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 – JACOB'S POV – THE FUNERAL

I woke up the morning after my parents deaths in the Cullen's house. I was happy that Edward and I had made up. I didn't like seeing Bella upset just because we kept fighting. I hoped out of the bed and walked down the hall to Bella and Edward's room with Edward's birthday present in my hands. Esme had gotten me something to give to him last night while we were asleep and wrapped it and placed it in my room that I was going to be staying in.

"EDDIE BWIRTHDAY, EDDIE BWIRTHDAY, EDDIE BWIRTHDAY" Bella sang from her cot. I smiled at the thought of how happy she would be on my birthday. Only a month away. I had a calendar in my old house that had how many days I had until my birthday. I wiped away the single tear that dripped down my face and walked into their. I hugged them both and gave Edward his birthday present. I looked down at his left and saw a big fluffy crocodile and a bag of chocolate kisses from Bella and some clothes from Carlisle and Esme. He opened mine and his eyes widened as he saw that it was the newest Play Station game. He gave me a man hug and ran downstairs to go and play it. Bella crawled behind us and stopped at the stairs. I looked back and saw her sitting there. I picked her up and carried her into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were witting on the couch. I put Bella up next to me.

We watched Edward play play-station for an hour until Carlisle interrupted us.

"Kids we have to get going now" Carlisle said. I nodded sadly at the thought of Edward having to go to my mum and dad's funeral on his birthday.

Carlisle got me into a black suit which Edward was wearing as well. He gave me some paper and told me that I should read this out.

Bella was wearing a black frilly dress and playing with her curled hair that Esme had done.

"Girl, you are obsessed with the hair aren't you" Esme laughed as we walked out of the door with Bella in Esme's arms and me and Edward on either side of Carlisle. We hoped into his Mercedes and we headed off to the church.

We walked in and I saw all of my family sitting there. Most of the woman had there head buried in their husbands chest.

I sat down next to Edward and Bella. Bella leant her head on my shoulder and I held her hand.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Billy Mark Black and Sarah Lillian Black. They were a loving couple who had a son called Jacob Sean Black" The man said.

I began to become nervous about standing up and talking to everyone. I stood up and walked up to my Uncle Robert who was standing there to.

"I luv ma mama and papa. Day we da bes mama and papa eva. Mama use tat ay mwe an papa swhoppin wid her an papa wud alwa say da shwoppin wa fa gwirls na men. Ma mama tol me da a weman lik bwoys dat cwary dea bwags. Ma papa jus wrolled his eyes an say dat he wud be in dag am room" I said. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. And I was suddenly snapped out of my thought when I felt something tug on my leg. I looked down and saw Bella. I smiled at her and picked her up. "Ma mama and papa say day wud aways be in ma heart na mata wa. I luv ma mama and papa" I said before I got down off the stage and went back to my seat with Bella. I heard everyone start crying. Dang, did I do all of that?

After the funeral Mum and Dad were buried and we hoped back into the car.

"Mama, ca we hav macdonal?" Bella asked. I looked at Esme and she smiled and nodded. _Yes!!! MacDonalds_ I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Asleep

Esme's POV

I woke up the next morning and walked past Jacob's room and saw him sitting on the ground talking to the TV. I pushed the door open a little and saw that he was talking to Billy and Sarah who were holding a baby Jacob. I sighed, he was watching his baby video's that we had gotten when we went and grabbed some stuff of Jacob's back from his own home.

Carlisle said that he would bring home the adoption papers today. I smiled at the thought of having another little one to play with.

Jacob fell onto the floor and started sobbing into the carpet. I walked up to him and picked him up. I hugged him to my chest. He started to cry even harder. I rocked him back to sleep. I placed him in the bed and pulled the blankets on top of him. I kissed his forehead and turned around and saw Edward standing there rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up, honey?" I whispered to him as I shut Jacob's door. He shrugged and hugged my leg. I picked him up and carried him back to his room. I saw Bella lying there asleep.

"I na tiward mama" Edward said. I nodded and carried him downstairs. I sat him in the kitchen and heard a knock at the door. I went over and answered it and saw little Rosalie and Jasper standing there together. I smiled as they ran in and went straight to Edward who was lying on the couch.

"Hay, Esme" Caroline said. Caroline and Jeff were the parents of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were cut kids but weirdly the same. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Caroline.

"Hay Caroline" I said as I gave her a friendly hug. I saw Jeff in the car and gave him a wave.

"I was wondering if you could watch Rose and Jazz for a little while. My aunty is sick and is in hospital in Arizona. I promise we'll online be a week, max" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll look after them" I said. She squealed and grabbed their bags out of the car and I placed them upstairs.

"JAZZ, ROSE COME AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOU MUM" I called. I heard soft footsteps and saw Jasper and Rosalie run in and hug their mothers legs.

"Thank you Esme. Really, I don't know how I will be able to repay you" She said as she gave me another hug. I looked down and saw Rosalie yawn. I picked her up and rocked her to sleep. Jasper was leaning on my leg with his eyes slightly closed. I picked them both up and carried them to their room and placed them on the bed. I decided that they should sleep in the same bed, because Rosalie is little and she might need her brother. I kissed the foreheads and walked downstairs to find little Edward fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and carried him up to his room and put him in his cot.

Finally, everyone is asleep!!!

**Sorry this was a short chapter. If you have any good idea's for the story please tell me. Don't tell me them if they are stupid, only good ones please.**

**Thanks**

**Emily007**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Ringing the doorbell three times

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Edward sitting in his cot staring at me. I giggled and gave him a little wave. He smiled and climbed out of his cot and opened mine for me. I grabbed my teddy bear and held Edward's hand while he helped me down the stairs.

As we got down to the kitchen we saw mum sitting at the table with dad sitting next to her reading the newspaper. Mum was filling in some papers.

"Mama way a doin?" Eddie asked. She looked up and smiled. She sat me down on here lap and daddy put Edward in his.

"Were going to adopt Jacob" Mummy said. I started to squeal while Edward shrugged and went over to the fridge and got my juice bottle. I drank all of it and handed the bottle to mum. We all said goodbye to dad and he headed off to work. Mum helped me get changed. I crawled out of the door and went to Jacob's room. I banged on his cot and his eyes flashed open and looked down at me. I smiled and covered my face. He had the most weirdest looking hair style I had ever seen.

"Mornin Bella" He said as mum came and unlocked his cot. I decided to show him what Edward had taught me. I clapped my hands and he looked down and nodded.

"Bella, you learnt to clap" Mum squealed as she ran off. I could hear her on the phone.

Jacob carried me downstairs with me clapping in his arms.

"Cwap, cwap, cwap, cwap" I sang as he went downstairs and into the living room. **(Don't even think about taking away the 'W' and replacing it with a 'R'!)**

I sat down on the bean bag on Eddie's lap with Jake holding my hand that had now stopped clapping. I loved clapping, it was so fun!

"Alright kids, where do you want to go to today?" Mum asked as she switched off the TV and looked at all of us. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok, that was a big help, how about we go and visit Emmett and Alice?" She said. We all nodded excitedly. Edward jumped up with me and we went to the car that was parked in the driveway. Mum buckled us in our car-seats and we were on the road heading to Ali and Emmy bear's house.

Once we got to Emmett and Alice's house Edward, Jake and myself both got to ring the doorbell. That's what I loved about going to other people's house, I always got to ring the doorbell. It made a funny sound. Everyone new it was us coming because it always rang twice, for me and Edward. And now it's going to ring three times, because of Jakey.

"Hi Esme, hay Edward, Bella, Jacob" Miss Hale said. Miss Hale was Emmett and Alice's mum. She was really pretty. I remember asking her if she was actually a princess.

"_Mwiz Hwale" I whispered as I wrapped my blanky around me and hand my teddy in my other hand. _

"_What are you doing up little one?" She asked as she swooped me up and carried me back upstairs to Alice's room where I was staying the night._

"_Ah ya ah pwinces?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. _

"_But you have to keep it quite, it's our little secret" She said as she put me back to bed. _

I hadn't told anyone about it. I hadn't even told Eddie, and I told him everything. Like when Sam Uley bullied me when I went to the park. He said that he'd take care of her and the next day when Eddie took her down his gang ran away.

"Hay Bella" Alice said as she ran down the stairs. Alice was older than all of us. She was five. She was short for her age. She had a passion for shopping and dressing up. She loved to spend money on people and loved company.

"Awic" I squealed as she came and hugged me. She hugged Jake and Edward and then carried me upstairs. I saw Emmett come down and wave to me. I blushed and continued to go upstairs with Alice.

**Hay guys, I know I havn't updated in a while. I just don't have anything to write about anymore, so please give me some idea's or I may have to stop the story.**

**From Emily_007**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Hospital**

**Alice's POV**

Bella had only been here for two hours until her mum said that they had to go home and make some dinner. I took Bella downstairs and she climbed into Esme's arms and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well, I can see that you wore little Bella out with your dress ups again, ay Alice" My mum said. I rolled my eyes and hugged Jacob, Edward, Bella and Esme. I stood by my mum and waved goodbye to them.

**Edward's POV**

Once we got home I noticed that there was a smashed window that went into the living room. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me franticly. Mum was still getting Bella out of the car. I ran over to her and clung onto her legs.

"Mama, lok, lok" I said while pointing to the window. She put Bella in her arms and looked to where I was pointing. She nearly dropped Bella but Bella was clinging to her neck.

"Get in the car boys" She said as she placed Bella in and then Jacob then me. She locked all of the doors and slowly walked inside. We were all sitting in the back seat of the car huddled together waiting.

We heard a loud bang and a piercing scream. We saw a man come out of the house. He hadn't spotted us. I placed Bella on the car floor and we and Jacob climbed out of the car and saw the garden of rocks. We both grabbed a handful and started to chuck them at the man who had hurt my mum. Jacob threw a good one and got him right in the forehead.

I climbed into the car and saw Mum's handbag sitting there. I climbed into the front and grabbed her cell phone and dialled 111. **(I live in NZ so that's what the police are here.)**

"Hello, Ambulance, Police or Fire" The woman on the other side said.

"HALP, MA MAMA GO SHUT" I yelled into the phone.

"Where do you live little one?" She asked.

"Tenty Gegawy avanew" I said as I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"The police and embulence are on there way. Can you tell me what your name is?" She asked.

"Ma nam is Edward" I said proudly.

"Edward, what a nice name. Is anyone else with you?" She asked.

"Ma broda's and sizta" I said. I looked over to Jacob and smiled. I wanted him to be part of the family and not be left out.

"And what are there names?" She asked.

"Jwake an Bwella" I said. I heard some siarences and I turned around and saw a car pull up. The man was still lying on the ground. The police went up to him with there guns in there hands. A police woman came and picked Bella up and got me and Jacob out of the car. I dropped the phone and clung to her leg.

I saw some police run inside and someone screamed for some medical people to come in.

"MAMA" Bella cried as she tried to get out of the woman's arms. The woman lowered her down and I took her into my arms and me and Jacob stopped her crying.

I looked up and saw mum on a bed being wheeled into the ambulance. That made me cry even more now. I saw dad pull up in the driveway and rush over to mum who now had her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to follow in you're car with you're children" The man said before they pulled out of the driveway. Dad came over and pulled us into his arms.

"It's ok. Come on were going to have to go and see mum now ok?" He said. We all nodded and hoped into dad's car and drove of to the hospital.

**Esme's POV**

I put the kids in the car and locked all of the doors just in case. I through the door and into the living room where I saw a man unplugging the TV ruffely.

"HAY, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" I yelled. But I never saw his gun. He pointed it towards me and shot my straight in the shoulder. I screamed and fell to the ground. The man dropped everything except, even the gun and my stuff and ran out of the house. I could hear the kids crying in the car. I heard some clicking then something hitting the concrete.

That's all I heard before I was knocked unconscious.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was in just driving home when I got a phone call from a number I didn't know. I pressed answer and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello, is this Mr Carlisle Cullen?" The man asked.

"Yes it is, is there something I can do for you?" I said.

"You're wife has been shot and is in hospital. But before you go we need you to come back to you're house and see you're kids, they will need to see someone they know" He said. I hung up and went 100 kilometre's when it was only a 80 Kilometre's zone.

I drove into the driveway and saw Esme being wheeled into the ambulance. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to follow in you're car with you're children" The paramedict said. I nodded and saw Edward holding Bella while Jacob rubbing her back. I picked them up and hugged them.

"It's ok. Come on were going to have to go and see mum now ok?" I said as I pulled them into the car and drove to the hospital, once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I haven't updated in a long time and since it's nearly the holidays I can hopefully update more often too. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story and make sure you check out my other ones too. **

**Make sure you remember to review too. **

**From emily_007**

Chapter 15 –

Carlisle's POV

I raced to the hospital, but going slower since the kids were in the back of the car. I could hear Bella softly snoring in the back. Crying always makes her want to go to sleep.

I pulled up at the hospital and parked. I grabbed Jacob's hand and Edward who had Bella in his arms out of the car. I placed Bella In the pram and Edward and Jacob walked beside me as we walked down the hospital hallways towards the reception.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing back here?" Wendy the receptionist said. I gulped and pulled Edward and Jacob closer to me.

"Esme was in a car accident. Could you please tell us which room she is in?" I asked. She gasped and nodded. She started typing away on the computer and nodded.

"At the moment she is in theatre but she will be in room 23" Wendy said. I nodded and mumbled a thank you as we head down the hall towards the room my injured wife was going to be placed in.

Two hours later, Edward and Jacob were asleep on my lap while Bella was asleep in her pram still.

I rested my head on the back of the couch and rested my eyes when I heard the door open and Esme lying on the bed with her eyes open and people wheeling her in the room.

"Esme" I gasped as I saw her face extremely pale.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked Doctor. Kingston. He checked through her papers and nodded.

"Luckily the guy couldn't aim. The bullet got her in the shoulder, so it wasn't that bad. She will be here for a couple of days" He said. I shook his hand and he walked out of the room.

I sat beside Esme's bed and she smiled weakly at me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Daddy" I heard someone mumbled. I looked over and saw that Jacob was awake. He could me 'daddy'. I smiled and picked him up and carried him over to Esme's bed.

"Hay Jake" Esme whispered. I grabbed some water and lifted her head up and let her sip it. She whispered a thank you and reclosed her eyes. She never reopened them that night so I decided to go to sleep myself knowing she would be happy if I was tired the next morning.

I grabbed one of the blankets the nurses had given to me and put it over Edward, Jacob, Bella and myself and drifted off to sleep with no problems.

**I hope you likes it. **

**Emily_007**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Brother**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up covered in a blanket and my head resting on dad's lap. I knew no one could ever replace my birth father, but I had to move on. Carlisle was like my second father just like Esme was like my second mother.

Edward finally thought as me as a brother and Bella, well, she always thought of me as a brother. But I still wanted to be more than a brother, that's when I came up with a plan. I decided that I would be what ever she wanted me to be. If she wanted me to be her brother, then I would be, if she wanted me to be her protector then I would be her protector and if she wanted me as a lover then I would be.

I didn't want to pressure her into anything, I'll let her choose who she wants to be with. Edward and Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

I knew it wasn't a dream. The whole shooting and police. Mum was actually hurt and we were in the hospital visiting her. She had been shot, badly, and Eddie and Jakey had smacked the guy on the head with a stone from the garden. I smiled as I remembered the thought.

I looked over and saw that Jacob was awake to. He smiled and I climbed over to him and cuddle in to his chest. I looked over towards the bed and saw mum lying there, I sniffled and rubbed my nose on Jakes shirt. He rubbed my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you kids doing up so early?" Someone mumbled. I looked up and saw mum looking at us. I squealed and crawled over to the bed where Jake lifted me up and place me on the mattress.

Mummy hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Jacob, thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead. I don't know how I could ever repay you" Mum said as she pulled Jake onto her lap to. She looked down at me and smiled.

"You to Bella. You helped just as much" She said. I smiled and clapped. I'm so proud of myself.

**Carlisle's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Jake and Bella laughing on Esme's bed. I looked over and saw that Esme was actually awake. She was sitting up tying Bella's hair in pony tails while Bella was pinching the top of Jacob's nose, but what made her laugh even more was ever time Jake talked it made a funny sound which made her crack up laughing.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered into Esme's hair.

"Ok" she replied. "Do you want to wake Edward up and get the kids some breakfast?"

I nodded and shook Edward's shoulder. He mumbled something and then turned back over and continued sleeping.

"EDDIE WA AP" Bella screamed. Edward's eyes flashed open and went straight towards Bella who was sitting on the bed fluttering her eye lids.

"Come on buddy, we'd better go and get some breakfast" I said as I picked him up and carried him towards the bed.

I put Edward down and buckled Bella into the pram. I kissed Esme goodbye and so did the kids.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle kissed me on the lips and then Jake, Bella and Edward kissed me on the cheek.

They left the room and went down to breakfast just before the nurse came in. She said that she was going to change the pad that was covering the wound.

I was so thankful that the kids had come for me. If they hadn't hit the man on the head with the stone and called the police then I might have been dead by now.

Why is everything starting to go black? Everything's so fuzzy and dotty.

"Mrs Cullen. I'm just going to put you to sleep before I changed the bandage, ok. Just rest" The nurse said. I mumbled an ok and slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

After we had eaten we walked down the hall and saw Alice's mum and dad with Alice hugging his leg.

"AWICE" Bella yelled as she tried to unlock the buckle in the pram. Dad unbuckled her and placed her on the ground and let her go to Alice who was holding out her arms for Bella to climb into.

"Hi Bella" She said as she kissed her cheek.

We walked back into mum's room and found her lying in bed asleep.

"Carlisle, do you want me to take the kids home and you can call if anything happens?" Alice's mum asked. Carlisle nodded and kissed us all on the cheek. We walked out of the hospital and climbed into Miss Hales car and drove off.

Miss Hales husband died before Bella was born, he was in a serious car crash and only Miss Hale, Alice and Emmett survived.

Miss Hale put us all in the spare room and turned off the light knowing how tired we were. She smiled and walked out of the room and soon enough, sleep took over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Baby Eddie and Baby Bella story**

** Chapter 17 – Moving?**

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been two weeks since Esme has come out of hospital. She has been attending counseling every week and will be for the next two months.

I had brought some land and started paying builders to build our house for us.

With what Esme and the kids have been through this month I wanted them to have a house to live in that had everything they wanted. So I designed a mansion, which has 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, lounge, family room, personal study, pool, laundry and play area for the kids.

I watched my wife make us dinner in the kitchen. She was stirring the mince that was cooking in the pot and breaking little pieces of spaghetti pasta with the other hands so the kids wouldn't choke on them.

"Do you want to move" I asked. Real smooth Carlisle, real smooth.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean, this house has so many horrible memories. I just thought that it would be better if we moved away" I said.

"I guess, where would we go though?" She wondered.

"I kind of already brought land. Some builders are building the house now. I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the kids" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against her neck.

"Wait, it's being built now?" She said. I nodded and continued to place carful kisses around her neck area.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sadly.

"Because you already have so much stress on you and I didn't want to make it worse" I told her honestly. "So what do you say? Do you want to move?

_A/N: Thanks to 'lovabletwilighter17' I will finish this story and not just leave you all hanging. _

_From emily_007_


	18. Chapter 18

**Baby Eddie and Baby Bella story**

**Chapter 18 – The new house **

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't wait to get out of here. I mean, who would want to live in the same house that you nearly died in. The kids were excited too. It was close to their kindy and there was a park nearby too.

"KIDS, ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Carlisle called up the stairs. I heard some pattering of little feet and saw Jacob running alongside of Edward who had Bella in his arms who was giggling and kissed Edward's nose constantly.

Carlisle walked up the stairs and collected Bella from Edward's arms and escorted us down to the drive way.

We jumped in the car and all we heard the whole way there were the kids bragging about what their rooms were going to look like. We made sure that the kids rooms were all very close together which meant that you went through to Edwards first, then to Jacob's and then to Bella's.

The boys thought it was a good idea so they could protect Bella.

"Mama, Bwella firsty" Bella whined from her car-seat in the back of our Black Range Rover. I bent down and pulled out her bottle from their little bag. I handed them their drinks and they drank them all clean.

"Fank ku" Bella said as she handed me her empty bottle.

"Guys, were here" Carlisle said. We jumped out and looked at the mansion. It was beautiful.

"Oh my" I gasped. It was like a castle. It had two long stairs cases that went onto a large deck where the big doors were so you could get into the house.

"Come on Bella" Edward called. Bella squirmed out of my arms and wobbled over to her brothers.

"Pwetty" Bella whispered as Carlisle unlocked the house. We walked into a large entrance way which had marble just about everywhere.

"Wow, this is exactly like in my-" I started but got cut off my Carlisle who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Like your sketches" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"How did you know where they were?"I wondered.

"I saw them in your desk draw and saw that it as a house. And at the top said Esme's dream house" He whispered. "So I made it for you, I hope everything is the same as in our drawing"

Every room in the house was furnished and every room looked as though a queen owned it.

"Mama, look" Jacob said. I looked over to where he was pointing at and saw that it was a large picture of us, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Jacob and me.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked. I was completely speechless. I nodded and sat down on the couch along with Jacob and Edward. Bella was bouncing in my arms and squealing about how pretty her room was.

"Mama, com and swee" Bella squealed a she tried to pull me towards the stairs. I carried her up the stairs and then let her pull me the rest of the way.

"Wook" Bella squealed as she ran through Edward and Jacobs then into her room.

"Look, Baby. Look at the dolls set" I said to my daughter who was bouncing in her place. She nodded and started placing furniture each of the rooms.

"Come and see ours" Carlisle said as we left our daughter to play. We walked down the hallway and I saw to large, double doors. Carlisle pushed them open and inside was a large, modern room. It had a deck and a massive bathroom and wood-robe.

"Oh my freaking gosh" I squealed. I see where Bella get's her squealing thing from. I ran up to the bed and flopped down on my beck and stared at the chandelier that was hanging from the roof over the bed.

"I'll take it you like it" Carlisle laughed. I nodded and ran towards the bathroom which had a shower and a large bath. Man were Carlisle and I going to have some fun in there…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Family Day-Out: Part 1**

**Esme's POV**

I awoke to the sound of very hushed whispering next to me. I knew it wasn't Carlisle as his voice was much deeper than the ones that were whispering now.

I felt a very small hands on each side of my face. Warm air was being blown onto my face. I instantly new it was one of the kids. I was picking it was Bella on top of me by how small her hands were and how light she was.

"Momma" Edward sang as he poked me in the stomach. I tried to fight back the smile but couldn't.

I opened my eyes and saw my baby girl with her face right in front of mine.

"Good morning" I whispered. She giggled and jumped off me. "Why are you guys up so early?"

The clock on the bedside table read 6:42am. It was odd that the kids were up at that hour of the morning as they don't normally get up until 8:40am.

"Dadda say dat we av famy day" Bella said. I smiled and played with her brunette curls.

"Did he now" I laughed. I didn't even notice that Carlisle had come into the room with a big tray of food for not only me but himself and the kids aswell.

We spent a good two hours talking and eating in bed.

"Momma, I have ta uze da potty" Bella whispered rather loudly in my ear. I laughed and hoped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom with Bella holding onto my hand.

After she was done I helped her get changed and then I went into our bedroom and got changed as well.

One I got downstairs I saw everybody downstairs dressed with backpacks on. Edward has a bob the builder one. Jacob had a Wiggle's backpack on and Bella had a Jo Jo's Circus backpack.

"Where are you three going?" I asked as I poured myself a class of juice.

"We **all **are going down to the lake house for the week" Carlisle said. I drank the rest of my dress and put it in the dish washer.

"Oh, Ok" I said. "I wish you had told me sooner, I haven't packed or anything"

"That's ok" Edward said in a high pitched voice. "Daddy packed for you"

"Did he now" I laughed. I looked behind him and found three wheeley bags. "How much did you pack?"

"I didn't know what sort of stuff you wanted" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck in shame. I smiled and thanked him.

We walked down to the garage and hoped into the car before heading down the road.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. But I have had terrible writers block and I honestly thought that this story was going to go know where. **

**But I am going to start updating again because I enjoy writing this story and it's also the holidays so I want to start writing a couple of chapters for every story. **

**Plz R&R **

**Thanks, from emily007**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Family Day-Out: Part 2_

_Carlisle's POV_

I had decided a couple of weeks ago that I wanted to take the entire family down to the lake house for a holiday. I knew Esme would get all worked up about packing the right clothes and making sure that we had everything we needed since the shops were more than half an hour away from where we were staying. I didn't want her to stress over the holiday, I wanted this to be a relaxing time away for the entire family. I had even packed all of her bags just so she wouldn't find out what the surprise was beforehand. She had begun to get suspicious when she suddenly noticed that a lot of her clothes were missing from our wardrobe the other day.

I got the kids together downstairs in the kitchen while I went up and got our bags from the spare bedroom, which is where I hid them. I hurried back down and waited until Esme had finished getting changed. Esme walked downstairs, dressed, and looked from me to the kids. It was obvious that she was confused about what was happening.

"Where are you three going?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She gulped it down before placing it in the dish washer.

"Were all going down to the lake house for the week" I explained. She frowned and looked at the kids.

"Oh, ok" She mumbled. "I wish you had told me sooner, I haven't packed or anything" I smiled and moved aside so she could see her luggage sitting there.

"That's ok" Edward said in his extremely high pitched voice. "Daddy packed for you" I saw Esme's face turn from a frown and into a smirk.

"Did he now" She laughed as she took a look at how many bags were sitting there. "How much did you pack?" I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I didn't know what sort of stuff you wanted?" I mumbled as the kids started digging through their backpacks to see what their lunch was. Esme smiled and walked over to me. She kissed my lips and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" She whispered in my ear.

We all got our bags together before heading down to the garage to load up the car. Esme quickly went to the bathroom and told Bella that she had better go again before we head off.

"I have to go to the bathroom as well" Jacob said to me while Edward agreed with him. I sighed, knowing that we were not going to be keeping to my schedule like I had planned. I picked them both up and walked upstairs to the main bathroom. Just as I walked out of the bathroom with Jacob and Edward, Esme walked out with a giggling Bella in her arms. It was amazing how much they looked alike. It was like looking at a miniature Esme.

Once we had finally managed to all get into the car we took off. It was a three hour drive. I hadn't planned to stop anywhere, but I knew the kids would want to go to the bathroom and have their lunch somewhere nice. So we decided to stop at a park which we found about two hours into the road trip. By the time we got seated the kids were all whining about how hungry they were. I raced around to the boot, while Esme got the kids out of their car seats, and grabbed the chilly bin.

The kids all munched away at their cut up fruit and sandwiches. As I dug through all of the food for Esme and I's sandwiches I suddenly remembered that I had left them on the kitchen bench at home. I groaned and smacked myself in the forehead causing Bella to giggle at me.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as she made it back from the rubbish bin.

"I forgot our lunch" I mumbled in shame. She smiled and shrugged.

"There's a bakery across the road" Esme explained. I sighed and nodded. "We can just grab something from there"

"Can we get something to?" Edward asked. "I want a gingerbread man"

"Yeah" Bella and Jacob agreed. I mumbled a yes before grabbing out my wallet from my pocket.

"I'll stay here with the kids" Esme said. "Do you need me to write down what we want? Or can you remember it?" I shook my head and started walking up the path. I turned back and saw that another couple with their kids were seated a couple of metres away from Esme and the kids. I nodded before continuing walking. I didn't want to leave Esme sitting in a park all by herself with the three kids. I don't know what I would do If I found out something had happened to her and the kids again.

I walked up the street and grabbed the food from the bakery. As I was walking back I saw a florist there. I decided to go in and get Esme a bunch of roses as an apology for forgetting our lunch. I knew she would think that it was stupid for me to do all of this just because I forgot the lunch, but I didn't care. After nearly losing my wife, it's made me think about all of the great things she's done for me over the past couple of years that we've been together for. She married me, gave me the best children I could ever have and loved me the entire time we've been together.

"Carlisle" She scolded when I gave her the flowers that I had brought. Bella was giggling and pointing to the _pretty colours_, as she put it. "Why did you buy me flowers?"

"As an apology for forgetting our lunch" I said as I kissed her softly. She smiled and placed them on the picnic table before reaching in and getting out her food.

"Yum" She said as she bit into her mice and cheese pie. I groaned to when I bit into mine as well. I could have eaten a horse and it's jockey, that's how hungry I was. Esme told me that I should leave the gingerbread men for in the car just in case they got hungry, which they would.

"Best lunch ever" Esme whispered to me as we loaded everything back into the boot once again.

* * *

_Author's note: I added a New Zealand term into this chapter. If you noticed it then please let me know and whoever gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter. _

_Thanks, from emily007_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_The Lake _

_Carlisle's POV_

Esme had been right. Forty five minutes after we had stopped for lunch, the kids started whining about being hungry in the back seat. Esme took out the ginger bread men that I had brought and handed them one each. I turned on the kid's radio station and grabbed Esme's hand. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy, I have to go pee-pee" Edward whined. I sighed knowing that we were only ten minutes away from the house. But when Edward had to go, he really had to go. We pulled over and raced Edward into the bathroom. Jacob decided to get out and go as well. I had never been on a road trip that needed so many toilet stops on the way. Before we got back into the car we all made sure that everyone didn't have to go to the bathroom.

By the time we actually got to the lake house it was nearly two o'clock. It was roasting hot there so I decided to take the kids down to the lake to have a swim. I grabbed out the little, rubber boat which had a rope attached to it so you could pull it along with you. Esme quickly got the kids into their swimming togs while I went and switched all of the electricity on. Esme had now changed into a summer dress which matched Bella's. I smiled and picked my little girl up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly before placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Edward and Jacob had gotten changed ages ago, so Edward was showing Jacob around the house. The kid was in total awe of this place.

"Go, go, go" Bella squealed in my arms as we walked down to the lake side. Esme was holding Jacob and Edward's hands while I carried Bella and that boat. As I put Bella down I looked up at the lake house. It had been built ninety years ago. But when I brought it for Esme and I's first wedding anniversary we had decided to do it up. I had to admit though, this place needed some repairing. The last time we had come down here was probably two months before Edward was born.

"Carlisle, I think the steps need to be re-done again" Esme said as she sat down on the blanket that she had laid out for us. "There starting to dissolve" I nodded and agreed that I would re-do them tomorrow. I put Edward and Jacob into the boat while Esme stayed back on land with Bella. As I looked back to make sure Esme was ok with Bella, I saw Esme take off her dress. She was wearing a nice, navy blue tankini. She caught me staring and poked her tongue out at me.

"Momma, I wan go where Eddie is" I heard Bella whined to Esme back at the beach. Esme sighed and grabbed a hold of Bella's hand before walking out to where we were. The water was up to my hips, so Bella wouldn't be able to get far before it was over her head. Half way Esme picked Bella up, as she was struggling to walk, and carried her over to where we were. We put Bella in the boat with the boys who made sure to hold onto her tightly before pulling them along.

"I'm going to head back up" Esme said as she unsteadily walked on the lakes bottom beside me. "I need to go and get some food" She walked back before going back up to the house to get changed. Two hours later, as we walked back up to the house, Esme pulled up with the groceries. I helped her carry the kids inside before coming back down to get the groceries. I closed the boot just as something crunched behind me. I turned around and looked into the forest only to find a bear standing there looking at me. I slowly turned around before making my way back into the house. I quickly locked the door and started packing away the food. Esme came down half an hour later with the kids all dressed in their pajamas.

"I brought pizza" Esme said as the kids cheered. Esme walked into the kitchen and started grabbing out the plates. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lent into whisper something to her.

"Don't let the kids go outside" I whispered so the kids, who were sitting at the table, wouldn't hear. "There's a bear" Esme gasped and spun around in alarm. The kids stopped talking and looked at us.

"There's a what!" She cried. I hushed her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry. The doors and windows are all locked" I explained. "I've closed the curtains as well" She nodded and looked towards the door before back to the kids. She sighed and leant into my chest. She always got worked up when it came to the kid's safety.

"What about your car?" Esme mumbled into my chest. "What if we wake up tomorrow morning and it's all scratched" I stiffened and groaned loudly. I hadn't thought about my car. It was my pride and joy. It would cost a fortune to get it fixed. Even though I had more than enough money to fix one hundred Range Rovers, I still liked to make sure that I didn't spend money on things that we didn't need.

"Let's not worry about this" I said. "Let's just enjoy our meal" She nodded and carried the plates and pizza over to the table. Just as I took a bite out of my pizza there was a loud roar and a bang. I silently cried, knowing that my car was going to be in pieces tomorrow.

_~*~ Author's note ~*~_

_Hey guys. Here's the answers to the last chapter question. The Kiwi word that I placed in my chapter was 'Chilly Bin'. I want to thank NochesyDias and Sybilla for answering my question and for getting it right. Good job. A lot of people thought it was 'Boot'. But the word 'Boot' is actually spoken in many English speaking countries; not just in New Zealand. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review afterwards as well._

_Thanks, from emily007_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_Epilogue: Part One_

_Esme's POV_

I smiled at my daughter who was standing in front of the long mirror in the hotel room. Her dark brown hair was curled and flowing down her back while her diamond veil was placed nicely on top of her head. The white dress she wore made my eyes fill with tears and my heart fill with joy. My beautiful daughter, who was once a child and now all grown up, is getting married to my son.

"Hey Mom." Bella whispered as she turned around once she spotted me standing in the doorway. I smiled and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek.

"So do you." She responds. "How are the boys?" I smiled and shake my head.

"Well, Edward is freaking out. Jacob, Emmett and Jasper have already started drinking and your father is taking another nap." I explained as Bella giggled before letting out a long sigh. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. I'm scared that getting married is going to change Edward and I." She explained as she sat down on the bed nervously.

"Don't you worry about that. You two are meant to be together." I said. "Aren't you happy to know that you will be spending the rest of your lives together?" She smiled and nodded at me.

"Some people would hate to be tied down to one person forever, but I love knowing that Edward and I will be together forever." She said as there was a knock on the door. I stood up and pulled it open to find Rosalie, Alice and Angela standing there. They smiled and walked in with their dresses on.

"This is so exciting." Alice squealed in delight. I laughed and rubbed my daughters back whose face was lit up like a fire engine. "Everything is done downstairs, the boys are ready and the band is ready to play."

"Do you need some time alone? You only have a couple more minutes of being a free girl." Angela said with a huge smile on her face. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's fine you guys." She said. "Alice, thank you so much for organising the wedding. Rose, Angela, thank you for taking me to the spa when I was getting too stressed out and thank you mom who kept me sane throughout the past couple of months. I don't know what I would have done without you guys." Alice awed and then pulled us all into a group hug.

"Alright, let's get going." Rosalie said. I smiled and picked up the trail of my daughter's wedding dress. We walked downstairs and jumped into the white Rolls Royce Phantom that was parked outside of the hotel. It felt like we were driving forever when we suddenly pulled up at the entrance to the gardens where Edward and Bella would be getting married. We helped her out and made sure that she was presentable. There were more than six hundred people attending this wedding. So many people cared and loved my children. I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling. Bella turned to look at me before smiling.

"Don't cry, mom." Bella said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I can't help it. My babies getting married." I whimpered. "You both are all grown up." Bella smiled and kissed my cheek. I took one last glance at her before walking up the front to my seat. Thankfully, I had wiped away the tears before I came out or I would have looked like a blubbering mess.

Only a few minutes after I had sat down, the music started playing. I smiled and stood up along with everyone else. I watched happily as Alice, Rosalie and Angela walked down the aisle with Jasper, Emmett and Ben by their sides. It won't be long until they are the ones getting married as well. Just as they had made it to the front I saw my daughter and my husband step out.

And before I knew it, I was crying all over again.

_Edward's POV_

I had been nervous the entire day. I was scared that Bella would suddenly realise that I wasn't good enough for her. She was such as special person and deserved the best in life. I vowed that I would give that to her.

Dad came into the hotel room a couple of hours before we were meant to leave to give me the talk about how I should treat Bella as a husband. But I stopped him as soon as he started talking and told him my intentions. He happily smiled and gave me a hug.

Time seemed to fly and before I could ever contemplate everything, I was standing in front of the alter waiting for my beloved fiancé. As soon as the music started, I turned around and looked for the beautiful woman that I would be spending the rest of my life with.

My smile grew as I watched Bella and dad walk down the aisle. She looked even more beautiful that she naturally is. As she made it to the front podium, dad kissed her cheek and helped her step up. She smiled at me gripped onto my hand tightly.

"You didn't trip." I mumbled to her as the minister greeted the guests. She blushed and bumped me with her hip. I chuckled and looked at the minister. Everything was to surreal that I didn't even have time to take everything in before I was being told to kiss the bride. Which I happily did.

_Bella's POV_

I am officially Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen. I hadn't stopped smiling since Edward kissed me at the alter. Everyone was cheering for us happily and was eager for us to have our first dance as a married couple together. But I'm pretty sure Emmett was just excited to get back to the reception so he could eat and drink. It seems as though he had never truly grown up.

"Man alive." Edward said as we slid into the car. "That had to be the most scariest moment in my entire life." I laughed as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "I'm pretty sure I peed a little when I saw everyone staring." Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I leant into his chest and closed my eyes. I had no idea how draining your own wedding could be. And it had just started.

"Tired already, love?" Edward whispered. I nodded as he kissed the top of my head. "It should be a good fifteen minutes before we get to the reception. Alice wants us to circle the block a couple of times while she gets everyone into their seats." I nodded and fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey, my lovely wife." Edward whispered as he kissed my ear. I groaned and shook my head. He chuckled before caressing my cheek. "You have to get up or I will have to carry you into the reception." I lifted my head and let out a yawn.

"I bet Emmett's already into the alcohol." I said as Edward helped me out of the car. Edward laughed and agreed.

"Love, he was already into the alcohol at ten o'clock this morning." Edward explained. I groaned knowing that in half an hour he was going to be break dancing on the dance floor like a maniac.

"I can already tell how this is going to end." I said as we walked in hand in hand. The guests erupted into cheers as we walked in. We made our way straight to the dance floor where I was being forced to slow dance. You would not believe how many times I had begged Alice to skip this part of the wedding process. But she wouldn't have it. I spent six hours a week at a dance studio for an entire month being taught how to slow dance for one small bit in the wedding that would take less that forty seconds to complete.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Edward whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I held on for dear life and prayed that this would be over soon. And it was. The music stopped and suddenly became up beat. I let out a sigh of relief and could not have gotten off the dance floor quick enough. We sat down at our table and watched everyone dance. Family members and friends from all over the country came and congratulated us.

"Alrighty, it's time to cut the cake." Alice said happily into the microphone. I looked over to the magnificent cake, which was standing next to Emmett who looked like he wanted to gobble the entire thing up. I smiled and walked over with Edward. I placed my hand on the knife while Edward placed his hand on top and together we cut the cake. Everything seemed like a fairytale today and could not last long enough. Edward placed a kiss on the side of my lip before grabbing a handful of cake. It all went in slow motion and I luckily had time to grab a handful myself before my face was smothered in red velvet cake. I shoved my hand in Edward's face and managed to put it everywhere. We both laughed at each other while trying to ignore the fact that Alice was inspecting my dress for any cake stains.

"Bella, this is a very expensive dress." She shrieked. I rolled my eyes and patted her head as she continued to twist and turn me around. I laughed with the rest of my family about Alice's ways before happily enjoying a meal. We laughed, danced, smiled and shared memories all night.

I was honestly sad that our wedding day was going to be over in a couple more hours, but happy that Edward and I would be together for the rest of our lives.

_~*~ Author's Notes ~*~_

_Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a few months so I thought that I should take some time to write another chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that this will be the second to last chapter and that the final epilogue will be out in the next week or two. _

_Please remember to review and let me know what you think._

_Thanks, love emily007._


End file.
